Project 1 presents a comprehensive study for the development of novel chemistry for the synthesis of alkene peptide isoteres and vinylogous amino acids, including their cyclopropyl analogs, the investigation of the uses of these peptide mimetics in chiral separation and catalysis , and biological evaluation of their potential as anti-estrogens and protein phosphatase inhibitors. This project is highly translational not only in the interaction with Projects 2 and 3 and the DOS Core facility in this cooperative grant application, but also in the collaboration of synthetic with analytical chemists, biologists, and pharmacologists.